


Forever Falling

by fremmerforever2



Category: fremmer, schoolofrock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremmerforever2/pseuds/fremmerforever2
Summary: Summer has always tried to work through her depression but what happens when it hits her full force and she starts to distance herself from the band and school?Will her friends be able to get her back on track?More importantly will Freddy see her differently?
Relationships: fremmer - Relationship





	1. Chapter One

Summer's POV:

I jerk awake to a loud screeching from beside my bed. It takes me a second to remember that it's Monday, which means I have school. I get up and my room starts to swirl so I sit back down look at my wrist to see a new scar. 

How did that get there, I don't cut anymore?

I decide to forget about it for the time being and get ready to leave.

At School:

I walk into the classroom to see all four of my friends huddled together in a corner and laughing.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, Sum." They all say in unison.

I glance over to Freddy because he looks deep in thought, "Freddy you okay?" He shakes his head in a rough upward motion, "Um yeah, I'm fine. I've finally got a girlfriend though!" 

Everybody congratulates him right away except for me. "Wow that's amazing Freddy! Who is she?" 

He looks confused when I didn't say anything, so I decide to be nice and say, "Congrats." He looks at me funny and says, "Her name is Kale. She loves taking car of the planet." 

I smile shyly at him and walk away to my desk to sit down. All of the other student walk in a few minutes later which includes Mr.Finn, which is weird because he's at least always a little late.

When everyone finally sits down he immediately starts the class for the day.

(Sorry this is really short. I also have this published on Wattpad under the same name but I'm editing it and decided to post it here too. Hope you enjoyed.)


	2. Chapter Two

Lunch Summer's POV:

Mr.Finn's class went by fast because all we did was talk about how he thought thunder and lightning happened because two angels were having a fist fight.

The bell rang and everybody ran from his class to the cafeteria. After I got my food I walked over to my friends, they were all talking and laughing except Freddy.

I look at him and decide to check on him. "Freddy, are you okay you seem a little worried?" He quickly jerked his head up and replied, "I'm fine I just have my first date with Kale after school. But I'm not sure where to take her." 

I slightly drop my smile but say, "Um, if we were dating where would you take me?" He chuckles and replies, "Uh to a nice restaurant I guess?" 

I slowly start to hear my throat become filled with tears but clear my throat to disguise it and say, "Then that's what you do for Kale. I've got to go I feel sick." 

Quickly getting up I jog out of the cafeteria and all the way home crying. After I get there I go to my room and reach under my bed to grab a shoe box, the exact one where I keep my sharpest razors.

(TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH THESE CERTAIN THINGS THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS PART!!!)

I grasp the longest one in my left hand and guide it to my thigh, all along slowly dragging it across. After makes a full slash I remove it from my thigh and go in the other direction. After I'm finished I've left about seven or eight slashes on both my thighs. 

I quickly run to my bathroom to clean my thighs up and then take some pain medication. When I'm done I cover them up and change into a different outfit.

(TRIGGER WARNING OVER!!)

Tomika's POV:

"Summer where were you? We thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"Sum, why'd you change?"

"I started my period early and bled through my clothes. We should be getting back to class now though." I say while grabbing her arm and to drag her back into the school. 

But she stops and I know she figured out what I did. "Summer, I thought you said you quit?" 

Before I can answer Freddy walks over and says, "You thought she quit what?" I look at Tomika and shake my head to tell her not to say anything, but she doesn't listen to me.

"She went home during lunch and harmed herself." I look up at Freddy through my eyelashes but his face said what he was thinking.

"Wait, you were talking to me about Kale at lunch." 

"Oh, no wonder she harmed herself again she likes..." I sternly and quickly grab her so I can put my hand over her mouth.

"What was that Tomika?" Freddy asks.

"She didn't say anything, I think you're hearing things. Let's go back to class now." I whisper shout at both of them.

After a few minutes of complete silence in the classroom Mr.Finn walks in and says, "We're going to take these last few hours of class to talk about suicide since it is World Mental Health Day."

"How many of you know someone who harms? Don't be afraid to raise your hand and say who the person is."

Tomika raises her hand so Mr.Finn calls on her and all she says is, "Summer." 

The whole class turns to look at me and I roll my eyes. 

"Wow, I didn't think my supposed best friend would be out me for harming in front of the whole class. That's a really asshole move, so fuck you."

I strut out of the class and head home to get my purse. After that I went and bought a whole new wardrobe while also dying the ends of my hair. If she thinks she can just tell everyone I harm without me reacting, she has a whole other thing coming.


End file.
